ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Egon's Apartment
Egon's Apartment is Egon Spengler's walk-up apartment unit. It has been mostly converted into a laboratory. History Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular Three years before the formation of the Ghostbusters, Ray Stantz' immediate family had a reunion at the ancestral home on Long Island in Islip. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 45, 47. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Line reads: "This state of affairs had begun some three years ago during a family reunion at the ancestral home in Islip." Ray brought Peter Venkman along to ill effect. Ray and his brother Carl got into spat and to compound the antagonism between them, Peter disappeared with their sister Jean and Carl's rental car. Ray quietly left Islip, returned to New York City, and spent the rest of the weekend hiding out at Egon's apartment. He spent most of the time watching Egon rotate the crops on his rooftop fungus farm. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 49. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Line reads: "Ray Stantz tiptoed out to his own car and raced back to the city, spending the rest of the weekend hiding out at Egon's apartment, watching Spengler rotate the crops on his rooftop fungus farm." IDW Comics The apartment is rigged with a security system to report any psychokinetic disturbance to the Firehouse. If a ghost is detected, a video recording is automatically transmitted directly to the Firehouse. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.6). Egon Spengler says: "Even if you did, my security system automatically transmits video of any psychokinetic disturbance directly to the office." Egon was injured by a Werecat Ghost's caustic Ectoplasm during a bust at the United Nations Building. He thought of some new theories while he received medical attention. Supposedly to keep his mind occupied during recovery, he asked Kylie Griffin to bring him some books and data. On her way home, Kylie went to Egon's apartment and dropped off the expanded Spates Catalog, three volumes of Kemp's Paranormal Encyclopedia, and six month's worth of city wide P.K.E. scan logs. Kylie was skeptical of Egon's reasons but he hurried her out. A short time later, he received a delivery from a new Moroccan restaurant down the block. He had some bad couscous and was unable to attend a meeting the Ghostbusters had with Erland Vinter a few days later. After Peter, Ray, and Winston finished their case on Poveglia, they returned to their hotel room in Venice and had a conference call with Egon. Egon found their discovery of the Poveglian Artifact to be disturbing as it matched with research he did on a case during his college years as did the P.K.E. readings they took. Egon wanted to study the artifact but learned the others had another assignment from Erland Vinter. Egon warned them to be careful and looked at his cold case research. As a precaution before he left for Puerto Rico, Egon recorded his research on the Rauoskinna but he was interrupted by his incarcerated ghost who showed him a new gesture. Egon went over data from recent encounters and had an epiphany. He made adjustments to Ray's Psychokinetic Defibrillator so that it could efficiently force out possessing entities without harming the host. Loftur Þorsteinsson knocked on his door, with a copy of "The Johansen Argument," claiming to have been referred by Eduardo Rivera. Egon realized Eduardo didn't have his address and blasted Loftur. However, it had no effect since Loftur wasn't possessed. Loftur sent Egon flying. He revealed he discovered immortality but still sought the Rauoskinna. He kept tabs on Egon after his initial search into the book. Egon was skeptical and released the ghost he had imprisoned, sliming Loftur. The P.K.E. disturbance was detected and video was recorded and sent to the Firehouse. Loftur admitted his fault with trying to manipulate the Ghostbusters and asked Egon for his help in finding the Rauoskinna. Egon refused. Loftur atomized Egon and left. The Ghostbusters and staff reviewed the recording just as Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore returned home to New York. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz suggested someone should take a closer look at Egon' apartment. Peter volunteered Melanie and Kylie. Kylie didn't pick up much in the way of P.K.E. readings and they began their search. Melanie discovered his recorder and played it. She keyed on a reference to a logbook 2714 that contained his research on the Rauoskinna. Kylie found it on a shelf and discovered she couldn't make heads or tails of Egon's writing. Kylie got a crazy idea and was eager to get back to the Firehouse. Trivia *Egon keeps an entity in a Paranormal Containment Research Tank in his apartment. *Kylie Griffin and Melanie Ortiz are other Ghostbusters to have been inside Egon's apartment. *In Ghostbusters International #1, on page 16: **In panel 2, the cardboard boxes are of Cracker Jacques and Swizzlers - a nod to Cracker Jacks and Twizzlers snacks. **In panel 2, left of the boxes is the Kenner Ecto-Blaster from the Weapon Action Figure Toys 5 set. **In panel 2, above Egon's right hand, on the monitor is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. **In panel 2, on the far right is the Basic English sign from "Stripes" **In panel 3, is a box of Cheese Its, which Egon eats from in the first movie **In panel 3, there is a chart of spores, molds, and fungus on the wall and fungi in the fish tank **In panel 3, in the bottom right corner is a Twinkie. **In panel 3, standing up against a table in the middle appears to be a Hoverboard from "Back To The Future II" *In Ghostbusters International #1, on page 17: **In the observation tank is the Gulper Ghost from the Kenner Egon classic hero action figure. *In Ghostbusters International #3, page 19: **In panel 3, a box of Cheez-Its is on Egon's table **In panel 3, right of the table is the box for Kenner's Proton Pack toy. **In panel 3, right of the Proton Pack box is the Basic English sign from "Stripes" **In panel 3, still in the containment tank is the Gulper Ghost based on the figure in the Kenner Classic Hero Egon figure. **In panel 3, on far left corner, there is a yellow crumpled Ray's Occult Books paper bag by console *In Ghostbusters International #3, page 20: **In panel 4, on the right is a Twinkie **In panel 4, under the Twinkie is a Vista card - a play on the Visa credit card. ***The design and motif is the classic style formerly used by Visa **In panel 4, on the left page of the book is a picture of the Sceptre of Donar from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Bird of Prey" **In panel 4, on the right page of the book is Harasvelg from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Bird of Prey" **In panel 4, on the left page of Egon's journal is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. **In panel 4, right of Egon's hand is the mug that references his Cobalt line in Ghostbusters II **In panel 4, right of the mug is the Gris-Gris given to Egon by Marie Laveau in Volume 1 Issue #10. It was last seen in Volume 2 Issue #6. **In panel 4, below the Gris Gris is a Chomp Bar - a play on Crunch. *In Ghostbusters International #5, page 4: **In panel 2, various Icelandic magical staves and references are on the white board: ***In the upper right corner is the "Að unni" stave for "So a girl loves a man" ***To the left of the "Að unni" stave is the Ægishjálmur (or Helm of Awe), an Icelandic magical stave said to induce fear and to protect against abuse of power. ***Below the Helm of Awe stave is the "Draumstafir" stave to "dream of unfulfilled desires" ***Below the "Að unni" stave is the "Brýnslustafir" stave for use on whetstones ***Southwest of the "Draumstafir" stave is the "Angurgapi" stave carved on the ends of barrels to prevent leaking ***Right of the "Angurgapi" stave is the "Herzlustafir" stave, both the obverse and reverse. They are for strengthening, hence the words "Power Courage Outcome" written between them. ***Below the obverse "Herzlustafir" stave is "The Black School" - a legendary school in Iceland near Wittenberg where witchcraft and magic were taught. ***Below the obverse "Herzlustafir" stave is a Victory stave ***Right of the Victory stave is the "Dreprún" stave to kill an enemy's cattle. ***Under the "Dreprún" stave is a stave "to win a debate" hence "Argument debate" written near it ***Under the argument stave is "Gottskalk" - a nod to the bishop Egon talks about in the legend. ***Under the debate stave is a stave designed to "return to sender" or as written near it "return negative energy" ***Right of the return stave is a "End strife" stave ***Holar is a location in northern Iceland where Gottskalk Nikulausson served as bishop from 1496 to 1520. ***Right of the reverse "Herzlustafir" stave is "Graskinna" and "Grayskin" - another famous book of magic from Icelandic folklore. It was said to be divided in two parts. The first part is in plain runes and contains harmless information such as palmistry and tricks for use in wrestling. The second part is in secret runes and contained evil spells that only evil men would use. ***Right of the reverse "Herzlustafir" stave is a spell from the Galdrabók spell book. ***Below the spell are three more sets of spells from the Galdrabók. One is 4 lines. The second, under it, is 2 lines. The third, under that, is one line and one character below it. ***In the lower right corner, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg **In panel 2, the Pizzalicious box references the Pizza Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters Intro 2 for seasons 4 and 5. **In panel 2, on the TV screen is a still from Stage 2 of The Real Ghostbusters Data East video game featuring some Large Slime Heads. **In panel 4, the Helm of Awe rune also appears on Egon's red book. **In panel 4, the portrait pays homage to Einstein's famous photo ***Einstein is visually based on the dream version that appears at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **In panel 4, on the desk are a pair of Twinkies **In panel 4, below the Twinkies is the collectible Ghostbusters pen that came with ticket sales of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) in Japan. *In Ghostbusters International #7, Page 17: **In panel 1, outside the apartment is a billboard with an advertisement for Angelus Puft Marshmallow Man, one of the inspirations for the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **In panel 6, on the whiteboard, is the equations written by Erin Gilbert in the Columbia lecture hall at the start of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **In panel 6, on the TV is a still from the Ghostbusters II Game Boy video game. *In Ghostbusters International #7, on page 18 **In panel 3 are: ***The box for Concept 2000's The Real Ghostbusters Solid State Walkie Talkie ***One of the Real Ghostbusters Lunch Boxes. **In panel 4 are: ***A tray of Ecto Cooler (2016) cans on top of the boxes **In panel 4, the tank's pedal is based on Kenner's Trap toy. *In Ghostbusters International #7, on page 20 **In panel 3, on the right, is the Proton Shotgun from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Loose Screws" **In panel 3, left of the Trap is a pamphlet for the Angelus Puft Marshmallow Man, one of the inspirations for the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **In panel 3, on the right, is the Trap from the Ghostbusters 2016 movie **The Twinkie on the ground appears to the Key Lime Slime Twinkie offered during the theatrical run of the Ghostbusters 2016 movie *On page 4 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 2, most of the same items from last issue are still present in Egon's apartment **In the upper left corner, the tray of Ecto Cooler cans are on top a box of Cracker Jacques **The Concept 2000 Solid State Walkie Talkie box is right of Melanie **The Basic English sign from "Stripes" in upper right corner **On the whiteboard, is the equations written by Erin Gilbert in the Columbia lecture hall at the start of the 2016 Movie). **The snack box references the Pizza Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters Intro 2 in season 4-7 **The Einstein portrait is based on his famous photograph and his design in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **One of the Real Ghostbusters Lunch Boxes is present **The Proton Shotgun from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Loose Screws" is present **The Trap from the Ghostbusters 2016 movie is present **In panel 3, on the TV is the Game End screen from The Real Ghostbusters Data East arcade game **In panel 5, the box of Cheeze Itz seen in the first movie *On page 5 of Ghostbusters International #8: **In panel 1, the green bucket is J.S. Burgers' Green Smoothie offered during promotion of the 2016 movie. **In panel 1, in the portrait is Egon's Uncle Cyrus Spengler from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cry Uncle" **In panel 2, Egon's chart of fungi appears **In panel 2, Kylie looks at a Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food business card from "Ghosts From Our Past" promotional material. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 3, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on the panel left of the door. Also See *Peter's apartment *Winston's Apartment Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ****Alluded to by Janine Melnitz on page 2 panel 1. Janine Melnitz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic p.2). Janine Melnitz says: "I got Egon with a bum leg, refusing to take any jobs with stairs even though I know he lives in a walk-up." ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #7 ***Ghostbusters International #8 ***Ghostbusters International #10 ***Ghostbusters International #11 ****Mentioned on page 15 by Egon Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #11" (2016) (Comic p.15). Egon Spengler says: "I was in my apartment and then --- ... I need to scan myself at once." References Gallery EgonsApartment01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 EgonsApartment03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 EgonsApartmentIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 EgonsApartmentIDW05.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters International #5 EgonsApartmentIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 EgonsApartmentIDW07.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters International #7 EgonsApartmentIDW08.jpg|Entrance to interior seen in Ghostbusters International #7 EgonsApartmentIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 EgonsApartmentIDW10.jpg|Bird's eye view of interior seen in Ghostbusters International #8 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations